


Haikyuu!! Dialogue Exchange and Drabble collection

by BlingBlingMaknae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingMaknae/pseuds/BlingBlingMaknae
Summary: Brief dialogue exchanges and drabbles made by yours truly. May range from angsty to fluffyWill put a table of contents for tomorrow.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Table of contents:

1\. OiSuga angst

2\. UshiShira angst

3\. OiSuga angsty fluff (drabble abt Axe body spray kekeke)

Will add more chapters 8 hrs later after I wake up


	2. OiSuga angst

"It has always been Kageyama, huh."

"There you are again, Oikawa."

"But it is true, isn't it, Kou-chan? It has always been him. He has always been the talented kid. The gifted one. The golden child. The prodigy."

"What are you saying? You are the best setter in the prefecture."

"Because he is still a rookie. Watch him skyrocket to fame as he ages while I will be second to him once again."

"Oikawaaa."

"Let's be honest. His tosses, blocks, and overall skills are better than mine."

"So what? You have the things he does not have."

"Such as?"

"Your talent with people. Your talent to bring the best out of others. The talent to unleash the full potential of a team."

"Did that talent bring us to the Nationals?"

"Why, is Nationals the only thing you were aiming for? You know you can reach higher feats. You can do better than that. You can dream higher. You are Oikawa Tooru, geez."

"Thanks, Kou-chan."

"Feeling better?"

"A bit."

"Pfft. Still envious, I see?"

"...just wondering how Tobio-chan has one more thing I had always wanted."

"And that's?"

"You. I mean, every time you are with me, I always have this lingering feeling that even if he never liked you, you still do. It is still him, afterall."

"...what? I... Oikawa, I am here with you. Holding your hand. Holding you close. Doesn't that prove how I am finally yours?"

"You sure are physically here, but your mind, your heart... will always belong to him. Always."


	3. UshiShira angst

"You never really loved me, Ushijima-san."

"You know I do, Shirabu. That is exactly why I am here with you."

"You are here because of your business meeting. It just so happened that I am also conveniently here."

"...I love you. You know that."

"You don't."

"I do."

"If you really love me, you would have visited me last week when I was sick."

"I was busy with business affairs. You know that, Dr. Shirabu."

"You could have called more than once."

"I am sorry."

"You are not. If you really love me, then you would have come to my high school and college graduation."

"You know I couldn't. I was busy being trained by Dad in the company."

"Can't even ask for a day-off when you are the son of the former CEO?"

"I am sorry."

"You are not. If you really love me, you would have fetched me from the grocery store last month when I sprained my arm and couldn't drive."

"I sent you my driver, didn't I?"

"I wanted it to be you."

"I am sorry."

"You are not. If you really love me, you would have not left my house last week when I requested you to stay for breakfast."

"There was a factory emergency, you know that. If not because of that, I would have stayed."

"That was the only time I boldly requested for your presence."

"I am sorry."

"You are not. If you really love me, you would have replied to my messages when I was having a breakdown last time."

"I go to sleep at 10PM sharp. You texted at 12AM."

"You did not even call the next day."

"I left a voice message before I boarded the plane."

"Do you really think that was enough?"

"I am sorry."

"You are not. If you really love me, you would have come to my birthdays."

"...Kenjirou, you know I can't. Because..."

"Because that is you and your wife's anniversary. Of course I know that. How can I ever forget the day you refused to run away with me years and years ago?"

"I couldn't. I cannot disappoint my family."

"So you chose to disappoint me. You chose to hurt me."

"But you are still here."

"Because I was waiting the entire time for you to choose me. Because I thought you loved me... but I was wrong."

"Shirabu, believe me. I love you. I really love you."

"You don't.

"I do."

"Stop lying."

"Wait, Shirabu. Where are you going?"

"Home... You know what, Ushijima-san, I used to think that it would be nice to go back to high school, back then when we were happy. Back then when all we worried about was volleyball and academics... but, I realized, that even back then, you never really loved me."

"Maybe you are right though. You probably love me, but you love your family more. You love your power more. You love the prestige and reputation you have more than you love me."

"I am sorry."

"You are not. It was lovely while it lasted. Goodbye, Ushijima Wakatoshi."


	4. OiSuga angsty fluff (All Because of Axe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all because of damn Axe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to twt users and fanartists @lukacafes and @cina027 for the idea abt Axe. They create nice oisuga art so pls support them!

"I'm home." Sugawara slipped through their dorm's front door, carrying bags of groceries.

Normally, loud pop music would echo in the dorm, a sign that his roommate who was unfortunately also his boyfriend was there.

The silence that welcomed him was unnerving. As far as he knew, Oikawa won't be going anywhere today, so what's with the deafening silence?

Sugawara laid the groceries on the dining table, intending to arrange them after he checked on Oikawa. He walked towards their room and when he swung the door open, he saw his roommate sitting on his own bed:

Hair disheveled, brow raised, forehead creased, lips tightly pressed, arms and legs crossed, and an open box full of Axe cans beside his feet.

"Shit." Sugawara gasped. He smiled sheepishly and Oikawa merely stared at him.

A silent Oikawa meant danger.

"Oikawa, look, I can expl—"

"Sugawara," Oikawa grunted, and said man flinched. He used to hate being referred to as 'Suga-chan' but how he badly wanted to hear it after his ears ached from the low, menacing sound of his name.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You are sorry?" Oikawa rose from the bed and shuffled towards Sugawara who cowered at the towering figure before him. "Suga, you know how much I spend on my self-care, especially my perfume. You are aware how much I had been searching here and there whenever I lose one bottle, and then I'll just see all of them in this box?"

"This is for your own good, Tooru." He reached for Oikawa's arms, rubbing up and down to soothe the seething man. Thankfully, Oikawa did not push him away. "I mean, I don't know what's wrong with you. Axe sucks. I as a man do not understand why other males like the brand so much. It's overrated. It's—"

"Excuse me but are you telling me that I suck?"

"No, not you, but your choic—"

"My choices make up my humanity!" Oikawa screeched as his arms flailed around. "Suga, look. If you are jealous because you think that I'm using Axe just to attract girls then you are wro—"

"I am not thinking any of those. I just hate the smell."

"What? How could you—"

"The smell is so strong. So over the top."

"But I already changed the variant from Axe Men to Axe Choco—"

"Still sucks. I had been bearing with it for so long already. Think of me sometimes too."

Oikawa's face was red, seemingly ready to explode. He opened his mouth, as if intending to say something, but not a word fell from his mouth. He stepped back, hung his head low, took a deep breath, and picked the box.

"O-Oikawa?" Sugawara nervously followed his boyfriend who went out of the room. "Hey, Oikawa! T-Tooru!"

His boyfriend was not answering.

"Oika—" Said man shrugged his boyfriend's hand away from his shoulder. They stood before the front door, and with one hand, Oikawa opened it.

"I'll give these to Iwa-chan and Sawa-chan." He mumbled under his breath as he went out and lightly kicked the door close.

"I screwed up." Sugawara facepalmed.

It was evening when the front door opened again. Sugawara shot up from the couch, where he had been nervously fiddling his fingers; guilty and worrying about Oikawa. Oikawa wouldn't answer his calls and messages. The moment he saw the taller appear by the door, Sugawara ran towards him and embraced him.

"Tooru, I'm sorry. That was wrong of me." He whimpered, face buried on his boyfriend's chest. Said man's hand caressed his silver locks before tapping his back.

"No. I had been too overreacting." Oikawa replied as they parted. His hand slid to Sugawara's face, cupping it. "I'm sorry too. I had not been considering your wants when all you did was mind my needs."

Sugawara was about to answer when Oikawa raised his hand, holding a paper bag of food. "Peace offering for my lovely Suga-chan?"

Sugawara nodded and they smiled sweetly to each other.

Since then, Sugawara had a peace of mind. The abominable product never made its way back in their dorm.

Though, one day, Sugawara smelled a faint scent on his boyfriend's shirt when they were getting ready for univ.

"Oikawa Tooru, is that Axe?" It smelled a lot more pleasant though.

"Zen Zest," Oikawa replied. "Mattsun recommended it."

"Smells good." Sugawara commented, and to his horror, Oikawa reached for the bottle of said perfume.

"Oikawa—"

"I'm glad you love it, Suga-chan!" Sugawara thought that the world fell apart when Oikawa showered his shirt with the body spray. The mild scent became noticeably stronger, making Sugawara's nose and head hurt.

"OIKAWA TOORU! IF YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE LIKE THAT, THEN I FORBID THE USAGE OF PERFUME IN THIS HOUSE!"

"WHAT? SUGA-CHAN!"


End file.
